


Blood Politics

by gundamGreg



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamGreg/pseuds/gundamGreg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Equius are stuck in a closet hiding from Gamzee and then they pork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Politics

Karkat is this close to screaming in terror when Gamzee passes by their hiding place one more time, when suddenly there's one arm draped as gently as possible across his chest, the other clamped around his mouth.

And right now, he's too fucking scared to do anything but press himself up against Equius' chest, eyes wild with fear as he tries desperately to time his breathing with the blueblood's. How the hell is that bastard staying so calm, anyway?

That's about when he realizes, he really isn't, Karkat can feel his heart absolutely slamming against his back almost violently. But Equius has a level of control over his body that most don't. He has to.

"We can't do anything," Equius grits out, "we're below him."

Karkat wants to scream again, but for an entirely different reason, because that's the third time Equius has stated that like it's a fucking fact. There is a murderous fucking clown on the rampage, and they were hiding in a fucking hidden storage stairwell like a couple of dying grubs. Yet this utter dumpass was more concerned about-

"Even though," Equius was whispering again, and Karkat was suddenly annoyed by the fact that he apparently wasn't allowed to talk while the sweaty musclebeast fucker was. But then Equius' hold on Karkat's chest tightened slightly, and Karkat sputtered against his hand as his breath was forced out. "Nepeta," he ground out, sounding almost guilty.

Shit, Nepeta. Karkat takes a moment to realize that, yeah, she's dead too. Equius had watched her die, too frozen with shock to do anything about it. Just like Karkat had been during Eridan's sudden meltdown. But for their inability to take action, it was probably part of the reason they were the two still alive.

Karkat wheezes when Equius finally deems it safe enough to let go, but stays pressed up uncomfortably tight against him, because it's not like there's anywhere else to go in this space. It hadn't even been designed for one troll, much less Equius and a second.

But right now, even though it was quickly becoming disgustingly damp, leaning up against hard, taut muscle was the closest thing to a security blanket Karkat had.

He turns, burying his face in Equius' shoulder because if he's too busy being annoyed with this, then he can't be bothered to be preoccupied with all of the blood and certain death just outside the storage locker. It only works for a little while, though, until Karkat is forced to say something, anything.

"I'm so fucking sorry," he gasps out, "This is all my fucking fault." Before he can stop himself, he's reaching out and grasping Equius' shirt, trying to bring them that much closer. He knows his past self would probably be beyond horrified at the idea that he would be purposely seeking out physical contact with Equius right now.

But his past self is a naive fool who has never had to go through something like this. Yet, he guesses.

'You were an excellent leader," Equius assures him, "despite your blood. This was entirely unavoidable. Sooner or later, the highblood was bound to-"

"Shut up," Karkat growls, because he doesn't want to believe it. He wants to blame somebody, even if it's himself.

"Yes, sir," Equius sighs, defeatedly. The silence that follows it is even more unnerving, though.

"Fuck, fine. I'm sorry, you can fucking talk."

"About what?"

"I don't fucking know. Just talk like we're not about to fucking die. Like everybody else is still alive and we're in here because, fuck, I don't know. Because we decided to run the fuck off together secretly and fill a bucket or something," Karkat is fully aware that it sounds like half the title of a shitty romcom.

"I..." the next silence that follows is almost amusing. The ironic humor increases tenfold - Dave would be proud - when Equius shatters it with, "I would not be entirely opposed."

Karkat laughs hollowly, fucking slams his hand against Equius' chest because it's not like it matters. "Fine, that's what we'll do. Might as well, right? I mean, we're gonna fucking die any minute now anyway."

The grimace Equius makes almost looks offended, but Karkat is already ready to ignore any protest he may have been preparing as he attempts to kiss it away. But he pulls away after a few minutes, and Equius is still staring down at him. "Your blood," he says, "What color is it?"

"As candy red as that fucking chalk Terezi always ate," Karkat says it like a challenge, because now with most of them dead it doesn't fucking matter anymore. Even behind the shades he can see Equius' eyes widen in shock.

"Yet you're our leader?" he says, in disbelief, and Karkat is pretty sure how this is going to end - a part of him decides he'd rather die by Equius' hand than Gamzee's. But when Equius wraps an arm around his waist and tugs him in, it's to press their lips together fervently, and jesus christ Karkat can already feel his lip tear on one of Equius' half-broken fangs.

He pulls away, for only a second, to breath, "That is so depraved."

Karkat's not sure whether to laugh or scream at Equius being so predictably himself, even now. So instead he kisses back, reaching up to wrap his arms around broad shoulders. He finds that Equius is solid, and stabilizing, just physically. No wonder a spaz like Nepeta found a moirail in him.

Any burgeoning pale thoughts are chased out to be hunted down and slaughtered, though, when Equius' arm on his waist drifts down, cupping under Karkat's thighs before he's physically lifted into the Sagittarius' lap.

Oh, wow.

He's really hard. So is he, Karkat realizes. They part, both of them panting. Karkat wonders if Equius can make out his blush, or the trail of blood seeping from his busted lip.

"I'm deeply sorry, but..." Equius presses back, away from Karkat, and his arms retreat to his sides. "If I continue, I might... not be able to hold back. You'll need to..." the nervous pause is long enough for Karkat to butt in.

"If you say it, I'm gonna fucking scream until we're both bloody smears on Gamzee's fucking clubs."

"Understood," Equius replies, and Karkat growls as he distracts himself from his mounting annoyance with pushing up Equius' tank top. It's practically fucking soaked, from both fear and arousal, but the heat that comes off of Equius in waves as it's pulled off as comforting as it is suffocating.

Equius tenses and sucks in a startled breath when Karkat touches his stomach, fingertips dipping into the creases of his abdominals. When he slides his hands up to his chest, he can feel Equius shaking with the effort of holding himself back. "Fuck, you okay?" he asks, because out of nowhere he suddenly finds himself caring.

"I'm fine," Equius replies, less uptight and more breathy. "Please, keep going."

Karkat grumbles wordlessly and finds himself with his arms around Equius' neck again, face pressed into his chest as he starts to rock his hips. Equius finally groans, and the sound is oddly pleasant, so Karkat keeps moving, grinding their trapped bulges together.

"Fuck," Karkat growls again and again as he draws closer, and Equius is practically keening in time to the grinding, his nails dragging against the metal bottom of the locker helplessly.

Then, suddenly, Karkat braces his hands against Equius' shoulders and pushes himself back for more room to thrust. He catches Equius off guard enough to press him back against the wall, almost like it was on purpose.

When he comes, Equius bites his lip until it bleeds to hold back the noise, and finally starts to writhe. The uncontrolled whimpers that burst out anyway and the look on Equius' face is more than enough for Karkat to ignore the fact that it feels like he's riding a particularly violent mechanical bull as he gasps out at his own finish.

There is no silence this time, as they both pant roughly while coming down from their orgasms.

Just as they've both almost fucking forgotten why they are where they are, there's a honk, and Karkat finally does scream as he clings to Equius like a lifeline. "Oh god, we're gonna fucking die!" The honking grows closer, and Karkat can't really help it when he starts to sob, even though he knows that it's probably his reactions that are drawing Gamzee closer.

He can feel the invasion of the cold air outside when the door is wretched open, followed by a horrific cackle. "There you are, my brothers. Don't you motherfucking know? My painting's not complete without you two!"

As he screams, Karkat can feel his hand tighten into the back of his shirt, and suddenly he's wretched away from Equius and out into the open. He feels like the tiniest, most worthless fucking grub as he's slammed against the wall by the neck with one of Gamzee's hands, while the other twirls a rainbow-stained club.

He closes his eyes, unwilling to watch himself die. But there's only more infernal laughing, before suddenly Gamzee shrieks as if startled and lets go, and Karkat drops to the floor.

By the time he opens his eyes, it's already over - Gamzee is in a crumpled, broken heap, and Equius is standing above him looking lost, somewhere in between horrified and relieved.

"What the fuck?" Karkat says, because that's really all there is to be said.

Equius then inhales slowly, before turning to Karkat, "Status comes before blood," he recites as if by rote, and Karkat can tell that he's saying it more to himself than as an explanation to him.

But that's okay for now. Because, thank god, he's alive, and he's not alone.


End file.
